The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning (i.e. washing or drying) the sideview mirror of a vehicle in a washing line, including, to the side, a cleaning mechanism (e.g. a spray nozzle or drying nozzle holder) that essentially extends in a vertical direction, with the sides of the vehicle, along with the sideview mirror or mirrors thereof, being conveyed to pass along the cleaning mechanism.
There are basically two different systems for automatic car washes. There are the so-called portal washes, where the vehicle that is to be washed remains stationary and the cleaning elements, such as washing brushes and drying nozzles, which are disposed on a portal, are conveyed to pass along the vehicle. There are also the so-called washing lines, where the vehicle is pulled through the wash via a transport means; in this case, the washing devices are disposed stationarily along the direction of movement of the vehicle.
With the last-mentioned washing lines (and also with the portal washes), the cleaning of the sideview mirror or mirrors of a vehicle causes difficulties. Vertically disposed cleaning elements are used to wash the sides of the vehicle as it passes by, and hence also to wash the sideview mirror. Such cleaning elements, which are stationarily disposed on both sides of the washing line, can be spray nozzle holders or drying nozzle holders. The actual washing process is effected with the spray nozzle holders by spraying water under high pressure through nozzles and onto the sides of the vehicle After the washing process, the drying process is effected via the dry nozzle holder by guiding air onto the sides of the vehicle.
The direction of the streams from these cleaning elements is essentially transverse or at right angles to the transport direction of the vehicle, so that the sides of the vehicle are supplied with water or air in a direction that is essentially perpendicular or at most slightly angled relative thereto. This direction is optimal for the side portions of the body of the vehicle. However, this direction is not optimal for the sideview mirrors, the reflector or mirror surfaces of which form an acute angle with the side door of the vehicle, so that if water or air is directed at right angles against the side portions of the vehicle body by the cleaning elements, the mirror surface lies in the "shadow" of the stream of water or air. It is thus not possible to achieve a direct cleaning of the mirror surface with such a cleaning device. Cleaning is effected, if at all, by reflected spray water. Furthermore, the "dead angle" of the sideview mirror is not accessible, so that relative hereto it is not possible to obtain a thorough cleaning.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the cleaning of the sideview mirror or mirrors of a vehicle in a washing line.